The itou Curse
by GermanYoshi
Summary: What happens when a child with the last name itou is born and is going to eventually graduate middle school and has some or more of the same problem as his father. Many different characters and a self put in. Full description inside.
1. The First Day, Chapter 1

First story be gentle..

Full description--

This Story takes place 15 years after makoto's death when Katsura after her psychopathic triumph has a child and if you watched the anime she named the child Toki and had some weird wedding so now she's (I believe..tell me if am wrong) kotohona itou and the child is already a teenager and starting 8th grade and ready for graduation. during this time Katsura tells him not to do the mistakes his father made (his father as she told him is makoto) and as people say like father like son and apparently there is an itou curse that is that when a child of gender male has the last name itou rather physically or mentally it makes that person has a lot of luck and unlucky friendships with girls, but more unlucky then lucky if you know what i mean. Read on as the son of makoto goes through his last middle school year with all his friends and enemies.

I DON"T OWN SCHOOL DAYS AND I DON"T THINK AM THAT SICK TO OWN IT!!I believe overflow for the visual novel and TNK for anime(if not please correct me) I do own Toki and most of the other middle schoolers

Chapter 1

"THE FIRST DAY"

...

...

...

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-

The young boy hits the clock and then rolls back into position from his slumper and then tries to go back to sleep

...

...

...

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-

the boy hits his clock even harder then the last time and rolls to see the time 7:15

"five...more...minutes"

the boy then closes his eyes again only to be interrupted by the door opening wide open with out even a knock.The light from the hallway came into his room and he slowly got up from his bed to see who it was.Only to be surprised it was his little sister. The little girl stood their looking confused at her older brother who hasn't even awaking and started to get ready for school.she stood looking at his expression of tiredness and anger.

"WHAT IS IT KOKORO!!" (yes Katsura named one of her children kokoro)

"onii-chan its time for school you do remember right" said kokoro in happy and high voice

"yea...yea i remember" said toki very slowly "What time is it..."

toki looked at the clock, to tired to notice it was 7:27 and turn to his sister.

"why are you waking me up this early its only 7:17..."

"it is?"said kokoro looking more confused then most of those types of girls.kokoro then looked at the clock and noticed how late it really was.

"onii-chan its 7:27 its not 7:17"

"wait..WHAT!!" Said Toki as he quickly got up and noticed the actually time and watching his little sister laugh her but off.

"WHAT I ONLY GOT THREE MINUTES TO GO TO SCHOOL!!"

"And also you have to bring me to school today too" said kokoro after catching her breath

"Wait and i have to bring you too why can't mom bring you."

"mom has to go to work today you do know that right onii-chan"

"right but...but..but..i don't have time to bring you too"

"well mom is about to leave so i sugges-" kokoro was cut off by her older brother quickly running off to the kitchen and panicking as usual. this became a tradition for poor toki and he always magical makes it to school some way or something at school goes wrong and he could of slept maybe another 10 or 20 minutes or something of that matter.But this morning he had second thought because now he has to bring his little sister to school too.He ran like speed racer in a car to the kitchen to then confront his mom and figure out what the hell he was supposed to do.He ran.He ran. he finally got their realizing his mom about to leave the front door.

"MOM!" said toki so loud the neighbours could hear him.Katsura then jumped scarred out of her life and turned around to see her son breathing hard.She laughed.

"Morning ritual going good."

"NO,Why do i have to bring kokoro to school its already bad enough i woke up late!"

"well do u want daddy to bring her?"

"what...Mom their is no dad..."Said toki as he sadden because she always says that when school starts and as he knows there isn't a daddy.

"sorry toki I just..."It was silent for awhile until kokoro came all ready for school and all singing one of those Miku Hatsune song on her ipod and dancing while walking and stopped when noticing the sadden older brother. She paused her ipod and looked at him for awhile then at the clock.

"mom were going to be late lets go!"said kokoro as she was impatience for it was her first day back to school and she wanted to she her best friend from America and meet new people.she started to push the dazed Katsura until she was back to earth.

"umm ok toki u can leave without bringing kokoro to school but you have to do it tomorrow okay?"

"umm ok mom but right now i got to go to school."

"ok don't forget your lunch toki."said Katsura as she was leaving with a still over excited kokoro pushing her.

"ok mom bye have a good first day kokoro." said toki as he watched the two go the the car.

"BYE ONII-CHAN DON"T DO ANYTHING STUPID!!"Said kokoro as the car quickly flew out of the garage.

"mom was always a fast driver maybe i should took a dri- no i need to be big and take the train like mom and dad used to take when they were in high school."

Toki then Rushed putting his close on and left without brushing his hair and had it all messed up and then left the house with this bag and his ipod which as wayyyy more better songs then his little sister was listening to. Toki liked rock music such as rush, metallica, and his favorite foo fighter. He also likes one rap song and that was Handlebars because he believes in the song and finds it all true what he says.As he was listening to Everlong while running it seemed to make him run faster and faster until he got to the train station.

"is this the place?" he looked up at a sign and said"haramihama, this is the place i guess." he waited for a train to come and was kinda dancing to one of his songs that made people back away and look at him as if he was mentally challenge or something.The train started to come, Toki was excited because it was his first time doing this and wanted to feel the pleasures of riding something without kokoro to be there to annoy him. the trained slowed down and eventually came to a stop toki smiling quickly got on the train he noticed all the people and seats about to be taking. He had to stand this ride.He had hoped that this won't happen frequently and that one day he can get a seat.Their was one seat open but he was sure someone had already taken.

"oh well i'll get one next time."

He noticed your average work people, certain females giving him the eye which made him blush and looked down because these certain females weren't in his age range and well wasn't all that pretty.

"so this is what its like riding a train..." said toki with a sadden voice hoping for an maybe better more exciting thing to happened but knowing it wasn't coming.

"can this thing hurry up and go!" said toki as he gotten angry for waiting to much.

"WAIT!!" said a girl from outside running towards the train, wearing the same outfit as his school, a bit busty and smart looking.

"WAIT!" said the girl as her voice got closer and closer and made toki a bit more excited but not enough to make him smile. then a girl comes jumping into the door before they close.When she had jumped it seemed to have gone in slow motion for toki and was enough to notice every detail about her.She wore glasses, quite busty for her age and long blondish hair and nice legs,her beautiful blue eyes, she was wearing the jacket instead of the usual shirt and skirt combo.

_"__she cute i wonder what her name is."_Said Toki as he was still glaring at her even after she sat down taking as many looks as he can until she would look back and notice him.she was reading something of a manga and had another thing that was a book i couldn't tell the title or author do to the fact that she was memorizing toki, besides that toki doesn't read book he only plays video games and read mangas but that didn't matter at this time.Toki once heard this rumor that if you put your lovers picture on the wallpaper of your cell phone and nobody sees it for 5 weeks she/he will be yours.

"yeah right,like that will ever happened."said toki talking to himself.Though curious enough to get a picture of her and keep it to himself.he slowly took out his camera phone and tried to take a picture of her while she wasn't looking.He shoked like a nervous guy taking a test he didn't study for.he eventually had the perfect shoot, took it and stared at it for the rest of the trip.He was content and ready to learn about this girl.

"to bad it will have to wait..."said toki.

As he gotten to school he ran into a couple of old friends there but not really paying them much attention.Like always he seems to get there on time. this time it was a rapist with one of the older more lustier female teachiers.

"like that hasn't happened before at this school" because of that all students and female teachers had to wait outside until he left.once he was gone they finally gotten into class.Not even bothering to look at his classmates he went to his class and sat at his spot. alone again. He was still looking at the girl he captured and he decided he would make it his wallpaper hoping nobody see it.It was loud because of all the people were talking to their old friend and what not. Not toki, he was still looking at the picture and the more he looked at it the more he had hoped it would actually worked. He sighed,then closing the phone and opening again. this time more interested then ever.

"you know she's right next door..."said a voice from behind.Toki then quickly closed his phone and turned around hoping that whoever it was didn't see.

"Why are you telling me that ivy dirikuro..."said Toki in a nonchalant way.

"well i saw a picture of her on your phone and i decided ill help you with some information."said the curious and always smiling ivy (AKA Sekai Seionji just with short dark purplish hair and green instead of blue eyes.)

"no thanks."said Toki now in a more nervious way.Seeing as though they had a crush on each other since 6th grade but it passed away ever since 7th.

"aww your no fun toki, Just like always."said ivy in a playfull way

"well i ain't telling you if i like her or not"said toki now in a meaner tone of voice.

"well..if you do like her just tell me, I have gym class with her and i can easily make friends with people, you know me!" said ivy still in a peppy happy way.

Toki breathed in and out and said"well...okay but keep this between you and me only ok ivy." said toki now releaved

"ok toki, between you and me." said ivy with a victory sign.

"sup guys!"said a deep voice from front where they both sat.

"hey Donte!"said both ivy and toki (yes am taisuke Note:I feel like and asshole because of episode 10 and well there is like no other male support characters so yea except am not always using ivy AKA sekai as eye candy.)

"sup guys how were y'all vacation ready for school yet?"said Donte as he smiled

"were here right so what do you think."said toki as if he was smarter then donte.

"Right Right." said donte laughing loudly

"hey donte sit down the teacher is about to start class."said ivy as she pointed.Donte then quickly went to his seat giving them a hand wave.Toki was about to sneak another look until interrupted by a book sliding to the front of his face which was on his desk.

"Hey i Have and idea on how to get to help you."

"really hit me with it!"

"well ill get her own my side then ill invite you two to lunch on the roof and ill be the watcher K?"

"why do you have to be there."

"so i can make sure that you don't mess up and screw around!"

"sorry i just wanted to know coco"

"BAKA!!" said ivy outloud.

"is there a problem over there miss ivy!"said the teacher

"umm.no."said ivy while she sat down quickly.

"sooooo right so when?"

"tomorrow during lunch, meet us at the roof of the school ok!"

"ok am sorry but that was funny!"

"oh your going to get it!!"

End of Chapter 1

Plz R&Rand tell me your opinions


	2. The Date, Chapter 2

Before starting the second chapter i want to say i don't own any musical artist that i mention in chapter 1 and this chapter and so on.Alright now that is clear lets begin.

Chapter 2

"THE DATE"

The young boy was in his house only thinking about the date and nothing else he was pacing wordering how he should make his first impression and even more if she was going to like him or not.Through out his pacing he would pause take out his phone and look and the blonde haired girl and then put it to his chest and do a little pray.He would think about only bad things and the more he thought about those things the more he would want to change his mind about lunch tomorrow.He would think about certain things he would do when he was very nervous.One being that he would start singing Timmy and the lords of the underworld (note:don't own them.) or when he would have uncontrollable bladder problems, or even worst he would run around in circles saying "no mercy,no mercy, i just lost something important!!"

"oh god i hope i don't do that!!" said toki while sitting on his bed panicing.Toki still panicking and still thinking about it what would happen until something hit him.

"Wait ivy is going to be there to so..." said toki with a little relief now in his voice

"Yea..Yeah ivy is coming to so i can't be nervous."

"and speaking of ivy i should call her or something and make sure its still on." said toki now in a rush to find the phone that was now missing from where he had it.He tore down his room to find that phone and it wasn't nowhere until he heard a sorta small laughter that only little girls seems to pull off.

"KOKORO!!" said toki not caring if the neighbors had awoken from there slumber because of his loud screaming.Just after that loud scream a small girl with a big smile on her face came to the door of toki's room and stood there with a guilty look on her face.

"Kokoro where is my cellphone!?"said toki a little less louder then before so that she can be screamed at while the voice didn't reach the outside of the house.

"I don't know onii-chan have you looked in your room?" said kokoro with bits of laughter.

"You see my room i looked all over and i think u know where it is?" said toki with anger.

"Onii-chan I seriously don't know where it is"said kokoro now without laughter but still with a big smile.Toki was now aggravated and decide to make a deal with his little sister.

"what do you want kokoro."

"hmm?"

"I know you have my cellphone, just tell me what i got to do to get it back."

Kokoro then jump on his bed on put her head on his leg.She then slowly took out his phone from her pocket.

"you promise onii-chan."said kokoro as happily to get toki to answer an very important question.

"yes..."said toki now giving up

"well then." said kokoro now jumping from her brother's leg and pulling the cell phone out all the way and showed him the wallpaper.

"Who is that,will that be my new onee-chan?" said kokoro excited for the answer.

"uhhhhhhhh...well?" said toki confused and a bit unsurprised because he already knew what she wanted after she had his phone.

"uhhh,well what!"said kokoro now thanking she wasn't going to get her answer.

"well...i don't know her name."said toki depressed now

_"Right i don't even know what her name is yet, Thats another reason for calling ivy." _Said toki in his thoughts

"uhhh onii-chan how do you not even know her name yet?" said kokoro now confused and really uncertain how her older brother got that picture.

"well thats kinda the reason why i needed the phone, you see i have a date with her tomorrow but i don't even know her name yet,I just know that she rides the same train with me and goes to the same school."

"well then.."said kokoro now with a even bigger smile on her face then before.

"uhh something wrong kokoro"said toki a bit confused

"well..you know you have to bring me to school tomorrow and she does ride the same train." said kokoro still with that big and kinda scary smile.

"i know bu-!" it hit him.

"oh my.."said toki as he noticed what kokoro was getting to.

_"kokoro and that girl on the same train..."_ said toki to himself and as if it would be the end of his world.

"kokoro...please do not mention a word to her if she rides tomorrow!!" said toki in a threatening voice.

"oh don't worry onii-chan."said kokoro giving a salute "I won't say a word!" said kokoro now with her fingers crossed.

"good now go get ready for bed so you can wake up tomorrow kokoro."

"ok onii-chan!"

His room was now silent and he had his phone now.

"time to call ivy so i could get things straight for tomorrow." said toki while looking at the picture on the phone.just as he was dialing the phone he had gotten a text meesage.

"who could be texting me this late?"said toki

text message--(this will happen very often and this is how i will set it to look.)

from:ivy dirikuro time:9:30 subject:The date for tomorrow

hey toki i hope your up now because i just remember that you don't even know anything about the girl so as i know you you are probably pacing and wondering about does stupid things that you do when your nervous.

_"hey how those she know about those things i do!"_ said toki to himself.

Well yea like i was saying you don't know crap about the girl so here's some information on her.Her name is Natsume Tizumi, she likes to read and only like very humorous mangas.She also wears those glasses for reading other then that she can see fine.her interest are cooking and she very smart.She a bit nervous our scared of boys so your going to have to slow and calm don't be in a rush because your known for doing that.other then that that would be about all of her important features now gets some rest for tomorrow k now good night toki!

End of message--

"hmmmmm...well that's convenient...well I guess ill get some rest like ivy says"

"why is she helping me so much." thought toki as he got ready for sleep and made sure kokoro didn't leave anything on in her room.As he tried to get to sleep he was a bit to excited to go to sleep because of tomorrow.He thought he heard someone telling him he has a big day tomorrow and he should get rest but every time he would look there was not a person there.He would remember when katsura would tell him a story before going to sleep about how great his father was and even wanted me to be junior instead of a different name but she said it would make her cry every time she would say the name of my father who left my mom.She said he was the best,he would never leave and never cheat own her,that he was the most generous guy in her life and would always have a place for him in her heart.Sometimes she would say she was still married to him on a certain day and that was October,16.One thing she always tell me though"Never,never be the same as your father."Toki really didn't understand why.I mean a nice guy,always has a place in her heart.It didn't make sense to toki.As he thought these thoughts it slowly made toki sleepy and then eventually asleep but before fully asleep he said a rather cursed name.

"Dad...makoto..."said toki who was now in a full slumber.

THIS MORNING

...

...

...

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-

Toki hit the clock and was already for school during the time the clock ranged.To a surprise was awoken before kokoro.Toki then went to wake the young and small girl to get her ready for school.She had woken up very tired and very slow.

"come on kokoro hurry up we need to catch the train."said toki

"but onii-chan its 7:15 and i don't go to school until 8:30."said kokoro whining

"but you remember you have to ride the train with me this morning."said toki hoping she would stop whining.

"oh...right."said kokoro very tiredsome.

"right so go get ready so we can go."

TRAIN STATION

The train was coming and there was toki waiting on it with a smile and kokoro still very tired but looking around for her so called onee-chan.

"Sorry kokoro you'll have to wait until the next stop to see her."

"awwwww"said kokoro now not as tired the earlier.The train came this time the same as always and kokoro was jumping around and was excited to see where natsume was.They both entered the train this time around had enough seats for toki and kokoro and even more for Natsume.The trian seemed to be driving faster.Kokoro was a jumpy as a young person that was hype on life or something.As they rode the train they eventually came to Natsume's stop.Toki noticed the stop kinda hoping she wasn't going to go on the train this day.As he turned his head out of the door when it was opening and watching the same way Natsume came from last time.Not a person came and the train was now on its way.Toki never told kokoro that this was her stop but from the way kokoro noticed her older brother visual she had guess that it was her stop.

"Awww she didn't come.."said the sad kokoro

"yeah i wonder why?"said toki as he started to think things about the date like if she didn't come or if something had happen to her.

"Or did you just trick me with her and she never rode the train at all!"said the now suspicious kokoro with a bit of sas.

"no seriously she rides this train,I guess she couldn't ride today."said the worried toki.he then toke his phone out because he felt it vibrate when the train had stopped but was to worry about kokoro and Natsume meeting.it was another text message from ivy.

text message(this will happen very often and this is how i will set it to look.)

from:ivy dirikuro time:7:25 subject:We need to talk.

Good Morning toki,Listen we need to talk about something before lunch,Meet me in front of class 4 kk??other then that i wish you a good luck.

BYE.BYE

End of message

"hmm another one coming from her.I wonder what she wants." said toki as he tried to keep the phone from vision of his little sister who was being nosy as usual.

"well whatever it is I bet its not important."said toki.As the train eventually came to their stop and was now walking his little sister to her school.When they got there they say there usual departure and dispersed from each other.

Mikuru high School(note:i own this school but only if there isn't a school with that name.)

It was five minutes before lunch and toki was now leaving to go meet ivy outside of class 4 which was at this time on a field trip to a museum.As toki walked he was almost close to class 4 and was making good time by using this time for thinking about things.As he was going he ran into Donte on the way there the new foreigner who came here to visit his Japanese family and eventually became custom to the country of japan.He would visit his home town back in America every now and then but barely those it now.He was just like me a bit shy and but unlike me he seemed to have bad luck when it came to females.Even in 7th we would make fun of him just because he didn't want to take off any pair of clothing in front of girls rather if it was scorching hot or as cold as ice he would never change into anything different when around a girl.Today he seemed hype.

"DUDE,DUDE,DUDE!! said the tired donte now breathing very hard.

"what is it donte?"said toki with a laugh.

"dude, I got an organization XIII Jacket!"said donte with to much excitement

"seriously??"said toki confused

"yea dude there the awesome jackets from Kingdom hearts!" said donte (Nope Don't own Kingdom hearts.)

"Oh yea,Well good job but i have to go ok."said toki kinda in a rush and now running to class 4 before it was to late.

"hey I also got the Game "School days"!" Said donte across the hallway.Now having a bunch of eyes watching him mostly girls and a couple of guys.(seriously what a kowinkidink.lol)

"what its a good Game!!" Yelling to all the eyes staring at him mostly the girls.Toki has made it to class 4 and noticed a short purple haired girl standing at the door of room 4 looking a bit worried.

"Ivy!!"said toki now at the door of the fourth class.

"hey toki you ready to talk."said ivy now excited and happy.

"well yea about tha-"toki said as he was interrupted by ivy's start of loud chatter.All toki had on his mind was the date and the fact that she seems to always help.After the talk of blurry words that never hit toki's mind eventually until the point where he was getting pulled up to a room that lead to the roof of the school where there was sits and even a vending machine.Before letting go of the grip on toki's arm she had to tell him one more thing before letting him through the door.

'Now that i've gotten you this far do not ruining it for yourself okay.Okay now do not rush, thats what all girls hate a rush into a relationship.

"stop worrying ill be fine."

"Good, now one more thing." said ivy as she grab the arm of toki and pulled him closer to her.

"listen,she had said to me that she is interested into someone but did not give me a name.

"She interested into someone..."

"yea but."

"I see..Maybe i can be sastified just knowing that." said toki to himself

"Jeez you idiot,You can't just can't sit around wishing then they won't be granted."said ivy

...ivy then pulled him to the door pushing him through,The unprepared toki jump through the door on one leg trying not to fall not noticing the nervous girl standing right there.As he noticed the girl he eventually stood in a straight up position kinda like a salute without the hand jester.

"umm.um."said natsume now looking at toki confused.

As he stood there looking at the girl ivy came in to start a conversation.

"Natsume-San."said both ivy and toki in sync.

"thanks for waiting."said ivy

"Ivy-san."

"Sorry,did we make you wait to long."

"no,I just got here."said natsume as ivy elbows toki to start saying something and stop standing there like an idiot.

"Hell-lo."said the nervous toki.

"Hell-lo."said the also nervous Natsume.

"It's nice to meet you,Am Natsume Tizumi."

"Uhh...Am Itou Toki."

"What is this a dating room or something."said ivy still trying to start something exciting.

"Come on,Lets have some lunch."said ivy hoping they would say yes.

"okay."

"yea-h." said toki as he rubbed his head.They all went to take a seat on a bench.Natsume toke the right edge,Ivy in middle, and toki to the side very to himself.As they all took out there food Natsume had brought enough for everyone to share.Both ivy and toki had noticed the sandwiches she brought that actually looked delicious.

"Wow,They look delicious Natsume-san."said ivy eyeballing the food.

"Am not very good,but please try some."said Natsume still a bit nervous.

"so you made these all by yourself?"

"yes,seeing as though i was invited to eat lunch with you guys so i wanted to do something special."

"you really shouldn't have."

"here toki,some of Natsume-san's homemade food."

"Ah,Yes..."

"If you'd like Itou-kun."

"of course Natsume-San."said Toki now taking one sandwich from the bin also ivy doing to same. taking a big bite as he was chewing he started to fell a sorta burning sensation and sorta disgusting taste.

"ummm...How does it taste."said Natsume curious.

"...yeah its not bad ain't it."said ivy trying to hold in her food.

"yeah...its a taste sensation i've never tasted before."said toki now sweating to hold in his food and hoping not to hurt her fellings.

"Umm Natsume by any chance, Is this your cooking..."said toki still sweating.

"yes,this would technically be my first time."said natsume with pride.

"I see."said toki still sweating but now of nervousness.

"By any chance do you not like them itou-kun."said Natsume sadly

"not at all,i love this exciting taste to my tung."said toki now shoving all the sandwiches in his mouth trying not to choke on sandwiches.

"come on you can do it!"said ivy cheering him on as natsume was laughing while watching.he eventually got to the point where he was about to choke on it.

"I also have some tea."said Natsume pulling out a cantine.

"wow you came prepared."said ivy now looking at the chocking toki who probably needed it most.

"Toki!"

"Itou!"After getting most of it down and now wasn't choking.Toki was now drinking the rest of the tea hoping it would help.

"I stuffed to much in at one time."said toki

"Because you don't know when to stop."said ivy

"Are you alright!"said the worried natsume now putting a towel to toki's mouth and wiping it.

"Natsume-sa-."said toki suprised.

"I Just...ummmm."said Natsume stilled worried

"Well then...I'll be back i'll be going to the bathroom."said ivy while she was leaving.As she was leaving Both toki and Natsume had meet eyes.Toki noticing who was looking at him and then blushed like a cherry,then getting away from her a little bit to have room.While doing that he fell out of the bench onto the ground.

"Itou-Kun!"Said natsume.As he heard that he quickly got up from where he fell.Both very nervous and now sitting on each side without saying a word.

"itou-kun."said Natsume nervous

"yes!"said toki quickly reacting.

"itou-kun,your an interesting person."

"Really,Were you thinking i'd be scary."

"More like a calm atmosphere."

"Normally am a very calm person,Just today was special!"

"It's special."

"Yes,Am having lunch with Natsume-san..Not that were only and all,but with the three of us and ivy,were special!"

"I wonder why ivy is taking so long in the bathroom."

"hmmm."

"Does that mean you know me from before."

"Ah.no!"

"You Just seem different from what ivy-san told me about you..."

"I see."They both laugh together.

_"thats right...dammit..."_ said toki to himself.

_"But as i thought,Natsume is sure cute-." _said toki to himself.

--Itou's home

At this time toki was in his room talking to ivy on the phone.Everyone else was asleep at this time.

"No really,Thank you. If it wasn't for you it would be impossible,But i plan on hitting the target tommorow and asking her to date me."said toki thankfully

"no problem at all but i want my respects and all."said ivy playfully."well,Good luck."

"well alright,Goodnight."said toki who was sitting on his bed and was already ready for sleep.He hang up the phone he then put his head on his pillow hoping he would just flow away into a dream and eventually go to sleep hoping natsume would accept his offer.

"Natsume..."said toki as he drifted away.

--The train station

This morning was a happy morning for toki as he would today ask Natsume if they can go out with each other.Today was also special because kokoro didn't need to go to school with toki so that help him with more confidence and without having a little girl that would go embarrass him in front of a girl he likes.As he went to the stop he waited for Natsume to show up.As he was waiting he got really nervous as he waited on her and started to have very weird feelings about asking her and started to be afriad of rejection.Ah he waited he saw a very familiar person walking up.It was natsume.

"Natsume-San!"said toki loud enough for her to hear it.

"itou-Kun!"said Natsume in a same tone of voice as him.

"Good morning."said toki

"Good morning itou-kun."

"So your on a the same train as me."said natsume nicely.

"yeah."

"Itou-kun."

"umm..well...uhh."said toki so nervously that he couldn't get his words out.

"itou..."said Natsume

"well...umm..well...can we maybe start going out,because i really like you and all and i wouldn't mind if we-."

"ummmm..."said Natsume who was now blushing red and pink.

"...Listen i could understand if you don't want to..."said toki sadly but was interrupted by an quite surprising answer.

"itou-kun..yes I will...That would make me happy."said Natsume Happily.

"you mean it..."said toki confused.

"Yes itou-kun."said Natsume still blushing."I would love that."

"ok..ok then,OK THEN WERE TOGETHER NOW!"said toki totally happily.After his rant of happiness he kindly exchanged phone numbers with Natsume who was also very happily but wasn't showing to much excitement as toki was.

"Thank you,Thank you,Thank you so much Natsume-San!"

"No,Thank you Itou-kun!"said Natsume giving him a huge hug.

END OF CHAPTER 2!

Wow,That toke forever...

Anyways For people still reading,Think about chapter 3 as the ending of episode 1 of school days.When Kotonoha tells sekai about makoto and all that.Am guessing chapter 3 will be a bit short for the most or if i can i'll try and fit episode 2 into the same chapter.Well keep reading a review and tell me how am doing

SEE YOU THEN!!


	3. Kotonoha's thoughts, Chapter 3

I like to thank My first two reviews,thank you.This chapter will instead be a different focus then the usual.This may happen every so on,Maybe every three chapters or so.These certain chapters will be a chapter focused on a different person this time Kotonoha.We will be following Kotonoha's thoughts about toki's new girlfriend and even her a surprise at the end.These vary between long and short.Okay so lets begin.

"KOTONOHA'S THOUGHTS"

Around this time it was afternoon and Kotonoha was now cooking for her family,So happily,So proud of her daughter and Son as they claim they have good grades for now and has been completing their homework and not missing a class.As she was around done finishing her cooking she had called her children to the table.

"Kokoro,Toki Dinner time."said Kotonoha Loud enough for both of the children to hear.As she waited and sat at the table she started to have a distance memory about her high school days and also started to remember a very special name to her.

"Makoto..."said Kotonoha to her self sadly.

"Why did you...have to leave me Makoto."said Kotonoha.As the children eventually came to the table and sat down without her even knowing they were there.Kokoro was sitting upright and noticed her mothers sadness but didn't bother to say a word because she was more happy since today Kotonoha had made her favorite dish and was more focused on her food.Toki was the first one to eventually tell his mother something.

"Mom??"said toki confused by his mother sitting, starring at her food.

"Mom!?"said toki louder then last time now snapping his fingers to get her attention.As kotonoha heard the voice she came into reality looking around confused.As she had noticed the children already sitting with her and already eating their food she quickly smiled and then looked at the confused boy to see the problem.

"Yes toki, what is it?"said kotonoha still with her sweet welcoming voice.

"Nothing i just wanted to know if you were still alive."said toki joking around.kotonoha had laughed at the joke and so did kokoro as she was very close to finishing her food.After Kotonoha had awaking from a daydream she was in she decided to now talk about school and personnel things with her children,First being kokoro.

"So kokoro how's school?"

"Its great mom,I made all sorts of friends"said kokoro happy as always.

"Well anyone you like there,Like a crush or something."

"Uhh...well."said kokoro nervously.

"I do but he doesn't even notices me very often."

"Well that's okay he will probably be noticing you sometime soon."said kotonoha hoping she would give hope for her daughter.

"Well what about you toki,made any new friends perhaps someone you are interested into."said kotonoha now playing the roll of mother and father.

"Well,yes."said toki without a lot of information.(Note:this would be the same night after Natsume had accepted her friendship with toki.)

"Yes,Anything else."Said kotonoha to her son confused by the answer.After she had said that toki was now giving hand signs that kotonoha and toki only new about

_"Wait until kokoro leaves." _Said kotonoha to herself,understanding the signs toki was making.As they waited quietly for kokoro dispersement from the table and into her room.After she had leave Toki turned to his mom now answering her question more openly.

"Well mom,I still have most of my friends,even Donte that foreign student,But i also have a girlfriend now too."said toki while smiling at the thoughts of the word girlfriend.

"Really,well is she nice?"Said Kotonoha smiling as well.

"Yeah,Her Name is Natsume Tizumi,She the best,She's on the quiet side,She likes to read books and she even rides the same train as me."said toki still thinking about Natsume.

"Really?"

"How did you two meet?"

"Well my friend from sixth grade helped me by inviting us both to lunch on the roof of the school."said toki.Kotonoha had stopped her eating for a while and noticed the words he had said.

"Would this friend that invited you a female?"said Kotonoha who now seemed Scared a bit.

"Yeah,I used to date her in seventh,but she only a friend now."

"Well..."said Kotonoha having a hard time getting the words ot.

"Well..Would of she had shown any kind of affection to you?"

"No,Why would she she knows we broke up."

"Listen to me carefully toki,I fear that you may have a bad future."said kotonoha very slowly.

"What do you mean by bad future?"said toki now scarred.

"Remember when i used to say don't do the same mistakes as your father."said kotonoha with tears in her eyes.

"I remember that but what does that have to do to my future?"said toki still confused but now with anger.

"Listen to me,Do not cheat on her,DO NOT,Do you hear me?"said Kotonoha aggressively trying to intimidate toki.

"I...I..I Understand."said toki scarred from his mom's like hell was approaching.

"Good...Now I believe you have to school tomorrow so i suggest you get some rest."said kotonoha taking his plate and cleaning it.As he was cleaning he slowly walked back to his room nervous and scarred.As kotonoha was cleaning the dishes she started to have a bad memories about her beloved.She was remembering the first she caught Makoto and sekai.After that when she caught makoto and Setsuna.When she would get picked on by Otome and crew.When everyone thought that she was insane because no matter what she still told people she was makoto's Even after all those time he didn't show up,All those time he would not answer her call,After the blocking.All those Memories eventually made kotonoha be in her psychopathic state for a while...She had broke down crying.As she was crying she had thought of something that she kept to herself.She had walked into her bedroom very slowly still crying.She had made it to her room and open her closet where there was a blue gym bag at the bottom of it.She went on her knees and slowly open it.She finally had it fully opened,Looking at the content of the bag,She grabbed something a quite mushy and hairy substance.She opened the bag wider.There in the bag was a picture of a quite Familiar boy and the head of that same boy.She smiled lightly and looked at the head.

"Makoto-Kun...I'll always be here with you...No matter what."said Kotonoha kinda like the time she was at that Christmas tree when it was snowing and she was talking to the phone with nobody on it.(Episode before last i believe,When she was doing that it almost made me sob a bit,Poor kotonoha.)

"I'll always...Makoto-Ku-."said kotonoha as she passed out on the bag itself leaving it open.As she sleeped only dreaming good things about makoto.She slept well that night and the dreams of makoto for her was great.While in her dreams she would say his name over and over again

"makoto-Kun..."

End of Chapter 3

So guys and girls tell me your opinions.

Chapter 4 will be what i said chapter 3 will be in a earlier chapter (yet again thanks DCWestby for the idea of making me follow different thoughts about the other people,instead of making toki the star.) This means chapter 4 end of episode 1 and through episode 2.

until then,Keep up with my stories or Kotonoha will make you hers!!Kotonoha then sneaks up behind the author putting a scarf around his neck and making it tighter and tighter.

"GermanYoshi-Kun...GermanYoshi-Kun."

HELP ME!!HELP ME!!


	4. Second Date,Chapter 4

Id like to thank DCWestby for all the help he has been giving me.Thank you dude.Anyway This chapter will include another date with Natsume and even the first cheater girl (Thats what i call them!)Am planning on doing a quite alot during this weekend coming,So be ready.Anyway lets begin.I DON"T OWN ANY SONGS MENTION!

Authors Notes:Hey guys and girls.Sorry for not getting this chapter up soon enough.I really hope to get somethings done over this due weekend beside study.The reason beside school for me not finishing these chapters is because I have to avoid kotnoha and her scarf of doom,Which yesterday she put around my head again.So the more i avoid her the more i get done.Alright enjoy.

"ANOTHER DATE."

It was another day for school and it was already gym.Toki was somewhere else now.Natsume was watching everyone else during gym because she isn't really good at it and she gave the coach the usual excuse so she didn't have to.As she waited for gym to end and as she thought to herself,She was intereuppted by a rather noisy person that sounded rather fimiliar to her.

"Am not feeling well today either."said a girl approaching her position to sit next to her.

"ivy-san."said natsume without to much excitement.As she said that ivy had sat down next to her not saying much and so did she.As they waited they would look around and sometimes at each other.As ivy watched the track runnes,Natsume decided to break the silence.

"Umm...ivy-san."said natsume very low.

"What?"said ivy suprised by Natsume's words.

"Itou-kun...Told me he liked me."

"Just after meeting you,he sure is a straightforward guy."

"no..Ivy-san..I said yes."

"I see,Thats great!"said ivy Happily.After she had said that Natsume blushed.

"whats wrong?"said ivy confused by Natsume's reaction.

"Well...There was a person who rode the same train as me before me and toki meet."

"And?"

"Well...I think its itou-Kun,he seemed to wacth me while we both rode the train.I always seemed to feel as though someone was watching me all does times."

"Then,It was love from the beginning."

"Yes,yesterday morning, itou-kun confessed to me and made me very happy."Said Natsume while blushing.

"Really,Well thats good."

"I'm...very grateful to you Ivy-san."

"No biggy,I just do what I do."

"Well,I have to thank you for all."

"Well,Toki is a nice guy and he really likes you so...Good Luck!"

"Thank you so much." Said Natsume still blushing.It was afternoon now and Toki was now at the train station,Now listening to "Still alive" by GlaDos which is song at the end of portal,A game he enjoys planning alot.As he waited he really Wasn't thinking about natsume right now,But only by her looks.His thoughts of her beauty and also of his mom's comment "Do not cheat on her." made him think she would be perfect with him.As he thought these thoughts he heard a voice from behind.

"I didn't tell anyone at school."As he heard this voice he paused his ipod and turned around thinking it was Natsume.He then noticed who it really was.

"Ivy..."Said toki to himself.

"Cause everyone is hearing about it."Said ivy smiling.Both toki and ivy went to sit down to wait on the train.As they waited they had started a conversation.

"Are you waiting on Natsume-san?"

"Yeah,But she hasn't made it here yet."Said toki worried.

"She had a student coucil meeting and she will be late."

"Yeah,I know."

"Hey don't rush,be slow okay,Thats what we girls hate."Said ivy to toki in his ear.

"I won't,I won't,How many times to i have to say that."Said toki angered by her overuse of words.

"Listen,if your trying to keep me company i don't need it!"said toki still angered.

"I also ride this train moron."

"No way!I've never seen you ride this train."Said toki suprised.

"Unlike you,my house is the opposite of your house."

"Really?"Said toki still suprised.

"Ye-Wait didn't i tell you that already?"

"I really can't remember."

"Its alright."

"Hey ivy,Why are you helping me so much?"Said toki confused on her recent help to get Natsume on his side.As she had heard this question she wasn't hesitating to answer.

"Because thats what i do."said ivy happily to answer.

"Well...yea but what do you see in it?"

"I love to see romance between two people thats why."

"Well,whatever I owe you alot of debt."

"ok then."

"I will do what ever you want."

"You don't have to force yourself to."

"I know but i seriously owe you though."

"Well."said Ivy standing up and turning around to toki.

"I do want one thing."said ivy as she slowly walked to toki.

"Whatever you want I wi-"Toki was cut off by a kiss,As toki and ivy kissed her train eventually came.When the train stopped she back away and watched toki

"Iv-"said toki as she left,Confused from what she had just done.

"Good luck for tomorrow,OK!"said ivy as she got on her train.After the doors had closed she was standing right there.After a while she had started crying and the train eventually went on its way.

"What did she just do..."said the now confused toki.Toki was sitting with a confused face and waited for katsura no longer.After what had happen he had very very confusing thoughts giving him a headache.He wanted to forget the things that just happen but was hard for him.His train came and he boarded it very frozen.

_"Did she just..."_

_"She couldn't of..."_

_"No...it can't be..." _Said toki still confused by what ivy did.After a while he started to think things about Natsume that would hopefully calm his thoughts.His thoughts of tomorrow help him calm his headache.he rode the rest of the train to his house only thinking of tomorrow.

Tomorrow--

Toki was at a Book store/Cafe where he needed to meet Natsume for the day.He was reading a helpful dating book that he thought would help him on the date with natsume.He was reading every inch,gram and cracker of the book to hopefully not start off to bad.As he was reading Natsume was standing right in front of him.She didn't tell him anything cause she had thought that he was to into the book and didn't want to bother him.A couple of seconds later he started to say his thoughts out of his head.

"men who arrive on dates late purposely are out of date."Said toki still not noticing who was right in from of him.He raised the book down only to be surpised by a rather good looking Natsume standing right in front of him.He looked at her for awhile,not really noticing that she was right there.he started to freak out and quickly put the book behind him.

"Am sorry,Did you have to wait?"Said Natsume who was now wearing her glasses and a nice dress.

"No-Not at all..."said toki nervously watching her and kinda worried of what she might think.They decided that they will stay there for a while and read some books.After reading some books she was interested in what toki was looking at.She walked behind toki and toke a peak,Only to notice women wearing lingerie and in sexual positions.Natsume did nothing but blushed a little and smiled to a blushing toki.She probably thought he was just looking,but in toki's mind he was imagining what she would look like in those positions and clothing.After there time there they decided to go to a arcade not to far from there.As they walked they looked around noticing things that interested them.Natsume looking at book stores and cafes.Toki looking at feminine clothing and video games.when they got to the arcade,they first played the crane which was filled with these cute dolls that toki thought Natsume would love.Natsume wanted to try but she wasn't really good.After a couple of failures she eventually got one.When she turned around to toki she wanted to show him that she had won.She was Suprised to see that toki had already gotten at least 10.They eventually moved to another game that was a favorite for toki.After beating a round or two,Toki would show Natsume a victory sign.After their fun with video games they were hungry and went to a nice desert place next to the arcade.Natsume was looking at the many things that she wouldn't mind cooking.Looking at these she was interrupted by Toki holding a tray full with treats for there delights.As she smiled toki sat down with the tray picking out his favorites and helping Natsume with a good choice.After they were full they went to the train stop where they see each other almost everyday.

"Today was surely fun Natsume,"Said toki happily for the fun he had today.

"I agree Toki,Today was fun."Said Natsume Happily as well,but with her closure of Feelings.

"Well...I'll see you during school okay."said toki scratching his head.

"Okay Toki,I'll see you then..."Said Natsume as the doors had closed.After they waved to each other.Toki sat down still looking the way Natsume was.After this date he thought that he did good.His thoughts of a good time with Natsume almost put him to sleep.As he dozed off on the train he thoughts of Natsume ran thorugh his head,Making his nap wonderful for him.

End Chapter.

Sorry about this chapter guys,I have been having a hard time doing most of these because of slow typing and its a bit hard to try to keeep you interested.Once i get to about chapter 6 or 7,Thats when your probably going to enjoy the story more then now.I'll try to get chapter 6 up soon.


	5. Toki and Kotonoha's Secret,Chapter 5

"TOKI AND MOM"S SECRET"

It was morning time again and the sky was a beautiful as ever. Toki now waking thinks a perfect day to take Natsume on another date today.

"Boy oh boy, Its beautiful outside!!"said toki while walking outside with his little sister by his side.

"Wow onii-Chan is in a great mood today!"said Kokoro who also seems to be enjoying the arrived at the train station and wait for the their trains to arrive. Kokoro was happily looking around at the other really happy people who were also enjoying the day.

"Onii-chan Look!!"said kokoro while hopping up from her seat to point.

"Kokoro it's impolite to point in public."said Toki seating her back down while she was still pointing.

"But onii-chan look, its girls who go to the same school as you!" said Kokoro in hope of finding someone her brother knew. Toki quickly look over at the right and noticed three girls walking towards them.

"oh no...it those three."said Toki noticing the girls. One girl seemed to be sporting a tomboy look with short hair and was the biggest out of the other two seemed smaller but still had a tomboy look to them only less apperancle. One even was wearing her basketball uniform.

"Is one of those your girlfriend Onii-Chan?" Whispered Kokoro in Toki ear.

"No none of them ar-"said Toki stopping himself noticing what was going to happen.

_"__Oh no...oh no oh no oh no oh no!!!!"_Toki in thought in his head,thinking of the worse possible situation that these three mean girls would say to my little sister. Toki Quickly turn around to which was their ride to school.

"Come on lets go!!"said toki to Kokoro while picking her up and running towards the train that arrived right on quickly sat down and toki went to look outside the watched the girls as they walked close but didn't get on.

_"thank god!"_said toki to as he looked through the window again one girl had spotted him.

_"oh no!!"_ said toki again. the girl who had spotted him didn't bother to tell the other because she seemed to move them the opposite way.

_"though she's the smallest..."_ toki said remembered the girl used to have a major crush on him in the same grade that he used to be Ivy's boyfriend.

_"I believe her name was ..."_

_"...Hoshi Tana..."_

_-Flashback-_ (this is how I start a text will be in regular text.)

"No!!!You can't have him!!" said ivy while pulling his arm to her side.

"Let go of him he's Mine!!!" said Hoshi pulling the other arm towards her."

"Stop it!!Stop it, your going to rip me in half!!" said toki in pain from the girls pulling.

"Let go your hurting him!!"Yelled Hoshi while still pulling.

"No you let go!!!!!!"Yelled Ivy while pulling his arm towards her still. Hoshi had noticed the situation and let go when Ivy was pulling him on her full potential, letting both Ivy and Toki fall onto the floor.

"I don't want him, You can have him!!!" Yelled Hoshi while walking the other way. As she walked away she stopped and turned around to see toki one more time and ran off.

"Did I hurt you?"said ivy on top of toki looking at his face for an answer.

"No...no am fine."said toki pushing ivy off of him and walking off.

"Where are you going?"said ivy in confusing.

"Am going to apologize."said toki whilst still walking away.

"Listen...Ivy I suggest you go home."said toki while stopping to look at continued through to leaving. as he walked off a little more he heard crying and tried not to focus on it to much. He than ran off to stop what he had heard and tried to find Hoshi. Once he got far enough he started to here more crying.

"That voice..." Toki said while looking for Hoshi. He stopped in front of a alley where he had heard it. He then walked into the alley and spotted a girl crying at her knees, he slowly approached the girl.

"Hoshi...is that you?"said Toki in question. The girl slowly looked at the boy with tears in her eyes. She quickly went back to her knees to hide her tears.

"Hoshi...Am Sorry."said Toki sitting down next to her and hugging her.

"Are you okay...Hoshi"said Toki to her trying to calm quickly ran off again leaving Toki there by himself.

"Hoshi..."

_-End Flashback-_ (Same way it begins.)

The train was in movement and already halfway to where they needed to get off to go to school. Toki looked back at a napping Kokoro to his side and wondered to what she was dreaming about. She look to be smiling while sleeping.

"Kokoro??" said toki trying to see if she was really asleep or not. Kokoro simply wiped her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Well some peace and quiet won't hurt" said Toki while laying his sisters head of his shoulder for comfort. he decided to look and imagine for the rest of the way.

-School-

"finally I made it!" said Toki who was actually happy to go to school today. Toki roamed through the hallways not really having any destination except for class which in his case could of waited today. As he roamed he found Ivy who was currently talking to a person he never seen.

"Hey Ivy!" Said Toki in a Upright Happiness kind of way.

"Hey Toki,I have someone I'd like you to meet." said Ivy in a also Happy mood. To the right of Ivy was a Green haired girl who had red eyes and also seems to be very gentle and Innocent, like Natsume.

"I am happy to make your acquittance."said the green haired girl in a innocence, but serious tone.

"She's a foreign exchange student from France, and my pen pal."said Ivy while introducing her.

"oh well...hello." said Toki while laughing and rubbing his green haired girl seemed to put a smile on her but was a serious smile.

"Her name is Kisa Setsuna." said Ivy smiling.

"Oh well... nice to met you Kisa, my name's Toki." said Toki still rubbing his head in nervousness.

_"She's Cute!!"_ said Toki to himself.

"She'll be going to school with us." said Ivy in a happy voice.

"Oh okay."said Toki. The bell ranged and nobody seemed to care.

"well I guess its time to get to class."said toki in a sarcasm tone.

"Well I see you guys later I guess."said Toki who walked away into class. Without warning he just sat down and waited until it ended, while thinking of his next step in his relationship with Natsume.

_"I think I'll ask her today...I don't know."_

_"What if she rejects me....Maybe she won't!"_

_"But what if she...never liked me at all"_

_"Maybe Ivy...no...I can't think of that right now!"_

_"I need to stay positive!!"_

_-_Outside of School-

Toki was waiting outside of school for his love interest to show up after she was done with her Community meeting. As he waited unwanted company arrived.

"Well...well what do we have here?" said a girl from behind. Toki look to his back to see a similar Figure.

"Hoshi..."said Toki.

"What are you waiting on."said Hoshi while confused.

"Am waiting on somebody!"said Toki in a aggravated voice.

"Calm Down...I just wanted to tell you something."said Hoshi's voice in a soothing voice.

"I just wanted to ask you som...thing."said Hoshi slowly.

"I wanted....to...apologize for what you said those many years ago."

"What'd I say?" said Toki to see if she was going to tell him it or not.

"Idiot, you know!!!"said Hoshi while turning her back.

"Okay then, Apology accepted, just I'd really liked it if you just leave right now!" said Toki in a Confusing, but in a right of anger.

"Fine then, I don't need this!" Hoshi said while storming away. As she stormed away, a smiling Natsume came from the school and confronting Toki.

"Itou-Kun why are you here?" said the confused Natsume.

"Natsume, your finally here!" said the excited Toki to finally see Natsume.

"Yes, I was in my community meeting."said Natsume.

"Yea I know but...I wanted to ask you something."said Toki still in excitement, but also nervous.

"What is it?"said Natsume nervously.

"Umm...If it was okay...I wanted to know when the next time we can go out again?" said Toki trying to get his words out.

"I thought maybe tonight."

"Umm...I don't Know."

"Well...tomorrow then?"

"I still don't know Itou-Kun."

"Well will you let me know whenever,Right?"

"I don't know, but I need to get going." said Natsume as she ran off, leaving Toki with no real answer to his question. This made Toki sad. Toki decided to go home.

"It's getting late anyway."said Toki trying to find a excuse to leaving. During his walk to the train station he had a sudden pain in his heart.

"What's this weird feeling in my heart."

_"Why do I feel like this...maybe...mom knows."_said Toki to himself. He eventually made to the train station, where the train was already there. There seem to be nobody on the train today, some business people, some commoners, some foreigners, nobody out of the ordinary. Toki was really looking for Natsume. She wasn't riding, she wasn't answering her phone, neither was she texting Toki back. Toki was now in a Sadden mood.

"_What could I have done to make her do this?"_ Toki thought in frustration.

_"Maybe she just was being extremely nervous?"_

_"I Shouldn't be thinking about it."_

_"I'll think about it later, I guess." _said Toki to himself. The train stopped at his stop. Toki hesitated to get off the train and went on his path. His walk back to his house seemed forever to him, as if his house would never show up and he would continue down his path forever. He finally made it home where his mom was waiting outside for him.

_"Mom...She'll know."_ said Toki to himself. he Quickly ran up to his mom and gave her a big hug.

"Ahh, Toki your here, I was worried about you."said Kotonoha with a smile on her face.

"Where were you all day??" Questioned Kotonoha to her son.

"I was waiting on Natsume, to ask her to come hang out, but she just said she doesn't know when the next time we could and ran off." said Toki in a fast but Understandable Pace.

"Really...Did you talk to anyone other girls today??" said Kotonoha in confusion.

"Umm... Yeah but I was just Conversation."

"Well... Maybe she saw you and got Jealous."

"But I only talk to Ivy, The New Foreign Exchange Student, and Hoshi." Toki Thought for a second.

"Hoshi!" said Toki in revelance.

"I talk to Hoshi where I was waiting for her, maybe she saw her walking near and talking to me!"

"Maybe that was it... um Toki did you say Foreigner?"said Kotonoha in Hesitation.

"Yeah, She came here from France, She really serious and has green hair and red eyes."said Toki in Explanation. Kotonoha's Smile went from Smile to frown.

"Umm...Something wrong mom??"

"Was her last name Setsuna?"

"Ye....Yeah...how did you know?"

"I...might know her mom."

"You might know her mom...How?"

"Remember when I told you about not making the same mistakes as your Father did?"

"Yeah... I know why?"

"Well...there's something I need to show you Toki." Kotonoha said while Walking into their house. Toki Followed her into her room where she closed her door and dimmed the light.

"Sit down on the bed Toki." Kotonoha Demanded to her son. At first Toki thought he was in serious trouble, but the soothing smell of his mom's room seemed to calm him.

"Toki... their are things in the world that may cause you to...well... have a bad ending in life."

"Such as..I guess, cheat on my girlfriend?"

"Yes...but it's not just cheating.. its...practice that you also need to avoid."

"Practice...what do you mean?"

"You'll understand later my son, but I have something to show you." Said Kotonoha opening her closet door and pulling a gym bag out of it. She sat next to Toki and took a deep breath.

"What's up mom!"

"You need to promise me...that you will keep this between you and I...you will never tell anyone, not even kokoro."

"Okay...I promise."

"Be ready...for what you may see will shock you." Said Kotonoha Like one of those video announcers. She pick the bag up and threw it on the bed, where the smell of the bag seemed to pollute the air with it stench. Kotonoha slowly unzipped the bag and reached in. Toki saw a plastic bag filled with some clear and white substance. Toki was focused on the plastic bag that he never noticed that his mom had pulled something out of the bag. When Toki had taken a look at what his mom had pulled out, he freaked out and threw up a little.

"Is.....What...I..Is...Wh-...is?" Said Toki in fear. Kotonoha had the head of Makoto Itou in her hands and seemed to be rubbing his head like a evil person would rub his cat. The look Makoto had on his face seemed to resemble the same face of Toki. it didn't make since to Toki how his mom could somehow preserve a person who died about 18 years ago or so.

"Who....Who...I-..Is?" said toki still trying to get his words out.

"it's your father Toki." said Happily.

"This is what happened to him because he cheated on me."

"So...so....that's dad!" Screamed Toki in a loud voice. Kotonoha had to silence him with her hand.

"Shhhhh...don't wake up kokoro."said Kotonoha in a whisper. Toki broke from her grasp and Heavily Breathed. As Toki caught his breath and calm down he sat back down with his mother.

"How'd this happen?" said Toki now calmer with a hint of confusion.

"He cheated on me with many girls, maybe about five, but one in particular, a girl who said to him that she helped him get to my heart, but really deep down inside she wanted him for herself."Said kotonoha in a soft voice.

"Then she toke Makoto-Kun away from me, and tried to make it so that he wouldn't love me anymore, unsuccessful it was because he ended back with me until." kotonoha stopped.

"It was until." Kotonoha had tears in her eyes.

"Until....She killed him." Kotonoha said having a hard time trying to get her words out. Toki took a tissue out of the box snd gave it to her. She used it and calmed down.

"After that I decided to take his head in memorance of him, and because I can't....let go of Makoto-Kun, Because Makoto-Kun and me were supposed to be together forever."

"So I guess...What you are saying is if I cheat on Natsume like dad Cheated on you I won't be able to see my future." said Toki now also in tears because of Kotonoha's Story.

"Yes that's what am saying." said Kotonoha while hugging her son.

"But...Maybe Because your afraid of this happening to me might be for you not putting his head in his grave where it belongs... He might be hunting us."said Toki in a soft sensual voice.

"Many things that happened to you happened to Him, The girl trying to help him to get a girlfriend, The innocent girl who avoids the boy because of nervousness, The girl who secretly loves him but wants her friend to be his lover. All these things will happen to you...I know it."said Kotonoha

"But how...When?"said Toki now afraid.

"I don't know...but I think you should get some rest Toki and think before you act....Okay."said Kotonoha in happiness. they walked to Toki room where Kokoro was sleeping.

"She had a nightmare...about you dieing and wanted to sleep in your bed to make sure you were okay when you got home."said Kotonoha in a whisper.

"fine then."said Toki while walking to his bed. He laid down on his bed next to his knock out sister who seemed to be taking all the covers, this wasn't unusual at all for Toki because she always seems to have nightmares when Toki comes home late. He slowly toke some covers form his little sister and put them over his looked off to the right where his mother stand.

"I...Love you Toki."said Kotonoha in a Whisper.

"I love you to mom." said Toki back in a whisper. She gave both him and Kokoro a kiss and went off to her room. Toki now alone, with the exception of kokoro, had calmly put himself to sleep by thinking.

_"So...If that is my future."_

_"Then I won't Dare even think about cheating!"_

_"Not even once...So I need to pay closer attention to what happens."_

_"Or.....I'll."_

_"Be Just....Like.....Dad."_

-End Chapter 5-

So How'd I do??


	6. The Start of It All,Chapter 6

Chapter six will probably consist of "practice" as Sekai says.

"THE START OF IT"

It was morning where the sky seemed to start raining, the day compared from yesterday seemed like a Omen or something of some evil would come to this Toki decided to take precautions.

"Alright!" said Toki in a abnosios voice. The teen had a ordinance in objects that would make the day go by faster. He had a old Yo-Yo that he sister was hiding from him, his MP3 player, an old pen that had a recorder in it, his lucky watch, and a ring giving to him by his mother. While Toki was on his way to school for the day he decided to look at his mother's ring.

"This Ring is so dull."said Toki examining his ring. The ring seemed to be a graduation ring of the school Toki now goes to, the jewel color seemed to be a different color from the one Toki would be getting this year, this ring seemed to be a darker blue then the ring of his year. The train had already arrived at his exit to school.

'_Wow...That was fast._" said Toki to himself. He exited the train and continue his walk to school. On his way he had spotted somebody of familiar character up ahead.

"Ivy!"said Toki out loud trying to get her attention. The purple haired girl raised her head to see who might be calling her.

"Toki!" Screamed back Ivy while getting up to run to him. Once she got there she gave him a huge hug almost destroying his ribs.

"Ahh....Ahh...Ivy your choking...me!"said Toki with all his strength. Once the girl was put back into reality she quickly let him go.

"Je....god....you act like you haven't seen me in years!" said Toki while catching his breath. Quickly they went on the rest of the way to school together.

"So...how's has it been lately." Said Ivy in consideration.

"Well...Its been fine lately, except for the last time I ask her." said Toki while putting his head down.

"What could you have done! Idiot!"said Ivy in defense of Natsume.

"I didn't do anything! She just...said she was to busy."said Toki. Ivy examined Toki's sadness and decided to ask he he would like more help.

"Well would you like some help."said Ivy in a slow and Patience voice.

"Why would I need anymo-."said Toki as he was cut off by Ivy's lips connecting with his. This went on for about five seconds. Ivy slowly backed away from a Shocked Toki.

"Am going to go tell her to have lunch with us ok."Said Ivy as she ran off in front of Toki. Toki just stood there completely confused and in a sort of enjoyment. When the shock in his body finally submerged he quickly look around and saw no one of any importance and kinda walk off into space, until he reached school.

-School-

He walked into his class with a sad face on and walked to his seat where his seat partner Ivy was waiting, while he was walking he saw that Kisa had finally gotten her seat in the class and gave her a light wave and smile. he sat where ivy was pointing, which was his assigned seat anyway.

"Ivy...this is my assigned seat, I'd be seating here anyway."said Toki in a rushing type of voice.

"I know that idiot, just keep it low because the teachers seems very angry today."said Ivy in a whisper. Toki toke his seat and place a notebook in front of hims to pretend as if he was writing. Ivy toke the notebook and started to write in it. Once she was done she passed it to toki.

"After class, launch on the roof ok?" Toki looked around and started writing and sent it back.

"She said yes?"

"No duh, I wouldn't be writing this is she didn't say yes!"

"Well, what did she say to you."

"I don't know, something about how the class representatives seem to be putting some pressure on her and plans for the new _'October Event'_ which she, and the first representative, needs to chose." It had hit Toki. The october event was the most important event for the school and the students. During that time any money left over would be giving to some of the teachers who participated, but that wasn't the important part. The important part is that during this time anyone who goes through the dark forest of fears together all the way through would be couples for the rest of their lives, or so they say. Toki's mom ,Kotonoha, would tell him stories of their school events that kinda went the same way, she would tell him about the folk's dance and that whoever danced together would be a couple forever. It sounded cliche to Toki, as if every school had this type of event. Toki really didn't believe in those rumors, but somehow was connected to the beliefs of everyone else. He hasn't been thinking to much about until Ivy just told him about and the quickness thought that came to Toki was to take Natsume down that way.

"Well I'll make sure to ask her about it then, so...why are you helping me so much?" Toki wrote in the notebook and past it back. Ivy seemed to hesitate when writing.

"Again with this question? Why is it so important to you?"

"Well, I'd really like to thank you and all but seriously?"

"Don't worry, I'll get what I want later...just be ready for lunch." The time seemed to fly by as if when she said that the bell had rang. Toki and Ivy got up and started to walk down the steps, Ivy had stopped to talk to Kisa before going on with Toki.

"Good morning Toki." said Hoshi with a smile on her face. She was interrupted with a rather over excited Ivy who seemed to talk her mouth off in front of Kisa. Ivy quickly turned around to meet Toki.

"Don't just stand there, get to the roof so that Natsume doesn't think we missed out or something!" Ivy said while pushing to the doorway. As he was getting pushed out he quickly waved to Kisa who just seemed to blush and look down when it happened. Toki was now outside of class and Ivy went back to Kisa to keep on with her conversation. Toki just keep on his way to the roof after being kicked out of class by Ivy.

-The Roof-

Toki sat down and slowly waited for about five minutes for someone to show up. After a while he got bored and pulled out his lunch and his Yo-Yo too, just to past the time, after he finished his sandwich, he heard the door open and look at it with a happy face. ivy walked in.

"About time!" said Toki in anger of the long wait. Ivy skipped over to toki and sat next to him. The acquired silence between these two seemed to last for three seconds until Toki asked her a question.

"Hey, where Natsume?" said Toki

"She said she was on her way."said Ivy with a smile on her face. The quietness between the two made Toki worry and think about with his mom said to him. He was so deep into thought that he never noticed what Ivy was doing. he turned to puckered lips very close to his face and was put into shock.

"Wha...What are you doing Ivy!?"said Toki in a uproar, the purple headed girl stopped and looked confused.

"But don't you want to be good at this?"said Ivy. Toki looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"You can't just do that with random people!"said Toki to her in confusion and anger.

"Well...For the first couple of times you didn't seem to mind it."said Ivy in anger.

"But those were sneak attacks!"said Toki in return.

"And besides what if Natsume see's that were tryi-." he was cut off by Ivy's finger. She moved in closer and whispered in his ears.

"She won't see...I promise."Ivy moved her fingered and kiss him again only adding her tongue to it. Toki seemed to enjoy this and reacted back to her with his own tongue. He seemed to move his hand out of will as if his hand was being controlled. His hand seemed to crawl itself to Ivy back and under her shirt. He stopped kissing her.

"Ivy...Is...This." Toki said in a quiet voice, Ivy slowly shock her head in a sign of acceptance.

_"No....No...I don't wanna do this...but why is my body...reaction on its own!"_ said Toki to himself. Toki didn't want to do this, but he couldn't stop and his body seemed to be reacting by itself, it seemed that his soul didn't want to but his body reacted because he as other people wouldn't seemed to know what to do in this situation. his hand slowly unbuttoned Ivy's shirt and keep kissing her again.

_"This is what mom was talking about...practice!"_ said Toki to himself.

_"I don't wanna do this...I...Don't wanna be like my dad...I don't want a bad ending!"_ Toki seemed to be screaming to himself, but his body continued in "practice".

_"No...Stop it Toki...Stop it!"_ Toki was fighting with himself, but wasn't strong enough to win. his body had won and has committed one step in life he will regret. After school was over he walked home in despair of letting himself be involved in 'Practice' and was quiet in mind all the way. Once he gt home his mom was waiting outside for him. He didn't want to look at his mom because of what happened today, it seemed that he went on the wrong path because of something inside he didn't want to do, but his body couldn't resist. He moved closer to his mom and gave her a hug.

"Toki...You seem angry." said Kotonoha in a worrying voice. Her son removed himself and looked at his mom, but quickly put his head down.

"I...I don't wanna talk about." said Toki in a depressed voice. His mom began to study him and seemed to find an answer, but she didn't bother to ask what was wrong.

"Well...If you need anything, am here Toki."said Kotonoha with a smile. Toki saw this smile and smiled back to his mother. It seemed that if his mom was happy then he was to.

"It's a bit late, but I can still fix your food Toki." Kotonoha said in a Innocent voice.

"No...No am fine." Toki said while giving his mother another hug.

"I think am going to just hit bed."said Toki on his way into the house with Kotonoha following him. They said their good nights and went off. Kotonoha went into her room and Toki into his where he just laid himself on his bed. His thoughts seemed to make himself cry.

_"Why...can't I?"_ said Toki to himself. Toki mind went off but never hit a exact destination. He calmed himself because he knew that if he kept at that then he wouldn't get any sleep at all. he put his head back and closed his eyes. When he laid down he heard his door open and looked to it to see what it was. He saw his mom come in a say goodnight again, with his sister. Toki just nodded to this and they both left with his mom looking back and smiling at him. Toki out his head back down ans closed his eyes again.

_"Am sorry...Mom."_

-End Chapter 6-

So good or bad. oh and next chapter will be the meeting of Kotonoha and Setsuna (sounds lke fun)


	7. Kotonoha vs Setsuna,Chapter 7

Chapter 7 will consist of an epic battle between...well just read it

"Kotonoha Versus Setsuna"

It was a stormy morning at the Itou house where they children were getting their average day ritual into order to get to school today. While they were getting ready Kotonoha peacefully slept. The children, wondering where she was, went to her room to wake her up.

"Mom...you up."said Toki in a inside voice waiting for his mother's response. Kotonoha slowly raised herself up completely oblivious to her son and went straight to making there breakfast. Kokoro and Toki both sat down a began a conversation with their mothers.

"Well..." Said Toki, He was never really used to being so quiet in the house. Toki was use to his little sister constantly asking to many questions and his mom working her but off to clean, cook, and make her children more happy anyway she could.

"Momma...are you tired!?" ask Kokoro loudly also worried about Kotonoha's unresponsiveness. Kotonoha was almost done and she quickly turned to her children and kissed them both on the head. This made Toki happy but still confused.

"So...do you have work today?" ask Toki in hope for a response.

"Actually...am not going to work today...but...am going to your school for parent teachers conference Toki." said Kotonoha in a emotionless talk. Toki just stared at his mother in worries.

"Toki..didn't you say there was a foreign exchange student from France, am I correct?" Said Kotonoha.

"Uhh...Yeah, Yea her name is Kisa...Kisa Setsuna...you might know her mom."said Toki. Kotonoha began to smile.

"Well..if that is the case then...then i'll need as much rest as I can." Said Kotonoha out loud. Toki and Kokoro look at their mother oddly and slowly started to think their mom can be a bit senile during mornings.

"Uhh..its just a parent teacher meeting mom...your making it sound like a battle or something."said Toki in laughter. Kotonoha finally realized she said her thoughts outloud.

"Oh...did I make it sound Like that, am sorry but."Kotonoha noticed the Time.

"Oh no you guys are going to be late!" said Kotonoha rushing her children out of her house with their things.

"Bye mom!" said both Toki and Kokoro in unison as they ran to the train station. Kotonoha was finally alone and had to get mentally prepared. She looked one more time at her children running and then went into her room and opened her closet. The fresh scent of clean slowly tangled her senses and she smiled at the feeling. She took the cold gym bag from her closet and slowly unzipped it and pulled out the Head of Makoto and hugged his head just like when they were on her yacht.

"Makoto-kun...I missed you!"said Kotonoha with greatness. She slowly tightening her grip around his head.

"Makoto-kun I need your guidance today...I will be confronted with an old friend with ours...Makoto-kun."

"You remember Setsuna? well she's back and I want revenge on her!"

"She forced you into a relationship with her right Makoto-Kun!"

"She doesn't know that you and I were meant to be lovers...Makoto-kun...Lovers forever!"

"Don't worry...Makoto-kun...i'll take care of her myself" Said Kotonoha with a psychotic smile.

"Don't worry without you...Makoto-kun...Without you I wouldn't have these children...and my life would be boring...Thank you." Said Kotonoha who placed the head on her pillow and went into her bed and started resting. She slowly looked at the head again and smiled.

"Today will be fun."

-Outside (After The Parent Teacher Meetings)- *I decided to skip most of the meeting unless you wanted to read nothing but useless text But to sum it all up this is starting after the meetings. Kiyoura had already noticed Kotonoha.

Kotonoha was slowly walking out and had noticed a small green haired girl with a even smaller girl with the same appearance coming her way. She slowly walked out more to show herself to get noticed by the small girl. Kiyoura eyes had connected with Kotonoha's and a war of fierce power felt like it was going to began. Kotonoha Slowly walked away to try to make Kiyoura follow her. Kiyoura eyes had seemed to get Redder when she saw Kotonoha.

"Kisa.."Kiyoura said to her Child. The connection between Kiyoura and Kisa was as great as the connection of Kotonoha and her son. Kisa nodded and then ran off. Kiyoura faced Kotonoha direction and started her way towards her. Kotonoha noticing this, she then walk off slowly to try not to attract any attention. Kiyoura's walk became faster. The green haired girl was determined to find answers. Kiyoura followed Kotonoha all the way onto the school roof which was unlocked at the time. When Kiyoura made it she was face to face with her rival. They stared each other down face to face, nothing but the air breezing through their hair and the two soul facing through the epic sundown. Kiyoura started her words.

"Why?" Asked Kiyoura in a demanding voice. Kotonoha just smiled to her qeustion.

"Maybe...I should be asking you the same thing." Said Kotonoha in her normal voice.

"What did I ever do to you!" Kiyoura said. Kotonoha's smile went to a frown very familiar to Kiyoura, the exact frown kotonoha made when kiyoura had kissed Makoto right in front of her. Kiyoura responded to her change in emotion.

"Makoto was meant to be with Sekai." Kiyoura started to cry.

"Sekai was my best friend...She was my step-sister...And you taken her away from me." Said Kiyoura with tears falling from her eyes. Note- somewhere rather it be the game or the Manga...they ARE step sister.

"But she took Makoto-kun away from me...and try to make him her own." Said Kotonoha.

"But that doesn't matter anymore...I have Makoto-kun and Sekai is gone...ME and Makoto-kun have been great together." Said Kotonoha

"Your Senile!" Said Kiyoura in Anger.

"Makoto and Sekai is dead...And you killed them both!" Kiyoura's tried to dry her eyes in order to maintain herself.

"You are actually...wrong...I wasn't the one who killed Makoto-kun..Sekai though." Kotonoha mind seemed to go to shell shock...Everything was silent... and her memory played back into her mind like a toy train around a Christmas tree. She remembers it all: The cutting of the head ever so slightly to get not a single cut on it, The cutting of Makoto flesh and putting it into a bag, The cutting of Sekai's Stomach and searching of her Womb to find a baby that she so claimed to have. Everything seemed to playback through her head like a broken record. Kotonoha shuck herself away from old memories and finished her sentence.

"Sekai was the one who killed my Makoto-Kun...and tried to take him away from me."

"Haruka told me about this to...but I didn't want to believe her...I've known Sekai for Years,she isn't the type of person to kill someone...Your all lies!!" Kiyoura said in defense of her dead friend.

"But its all true." Kotonoha said. Kiyoura went to her and faced her in her eyes. Kiyoura Quickly moved her right hand to slap Kotonoha hard across her face. Kotonoha, being prepared for this, moved as fast as she could avoiding the slap of the girl who can match her speed. Kiyoura went in for another three slaps. Kotonoha Sidestepped the first two and Caught Kiyoura's arm during her third strike. Kotonoha remembers the time when she caught Sekai knife thrust. Kotonoha knew she would win that fight at the very begining. Kotonoha knew that Sekai thought she was a weak girl who avoided P.E. for those reasons. Kotonoha was back to reality when Kiyoura's foot came down Kotonoha's face. Kiyoura tried to strike her again but missed, and this time she meant it. Kiyoura put her arm out again and Kotnoha caught it again,but instead of remembering what had happened in the past she countered and managed to get kiyoura on the ground. Kiyoura quickly got up and gave four more blows, Kotonoha dodging two and taking the third one, but catching the third one and throwing Kiyoura on the ground. Kiyoura sat there on the ground in pain as Kotonoha was pulling something out of her jacket pocket. The metal sharp object that came out of Kotonoha's pocket was a bloody chipped of kitchen knife, used for chopping carrots and other things. Kiyoura noticed the knife and got on her feet and started walking backwards as Kotonoha walked towards her with her knife in hand. Slowly and precisely she moved towards Kiyoura who she now had trapped between her and a wall. Kiyoura looked at Kotonoha who she thought would never be this type of person. Kiyoura would know Kotonoha as a nice, gentle, Innocent, and undetermined person.

"Has everything changed since I was gone?" ask Kiyoura to herself. Kotonoha slowly pulled the blade up and smiled Visciously. Kiyoura, in defeat, closed her eyes and prepared for her death. As she waited she heard a loud noise that sounded like a large metal needle dropping on cement. Kiyoura looked up at a smiling kotonoha who then which pointed to the side of her, Kiyoura looked to her side slowly and saw the knife that Kotonoha was using. She looked back at Kotonoha.

"It the same knife that...Sekai killed Makoto with...It still has Makoto's blood on it...and Sekai's fingerprints." said Kotonoha who seemed to have a hard time trying to get her words out.

"But you were just."said Kiyoura in fear.

"Don't worry...They won't find mines on it."said Kotonoha. Kotonoha walked her way back to staircase as the green girl looked at the knife that she just drooped. Kiyoura was confused, she didn't know what just happened between her and Kotonoha. She took the knife carefully, avoiding fingerprints of her own and put it away into her pocket. She accepted her defeat and promised herself.

"I will get revenge or payment for this Kotonoha." Kiyoura looked around and found nobody else but herself. She put both her hands into her pockets and walked to the staircase. She stopped outside of the door and turned around and looked at the bench that was still the same for when she was going to this school.

"I will."

-Itou House- (not the place where her and her children live, but where Makoto used to live)

Kotonoha was inside the abandoned home and was laying on the bed with Makotoo in her arms

"I called our children today and told them I'll be out all night tonight for a friends birthday...but instead am spending time with you Makoto-Kun."

"I also ran into someone familiar today Makoto-Kun."

"Thank you for beign there for me makoto-Kun" Said Kotonoha as she passed out on the bed due to being tired. Kotonoha was dreaming about her and Makoto's actual marridge that she wish could happen. The dream only consisted of her and Makoto on a great plain running hand and hand into the sunset far into the background. Kotonoha still managed to get two words out of her mouth during her rest.

"Makoto-Kun..."

END CHAPTER 7

I wanted the fight to last longer and for it to be more epic...but then I would have been changing the whole fell of the story and amking more of an action story than originally. So Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
